


dramione wattpad ficlets

by MavenMorozova



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Alice in Wonderland Fusion, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, Dating, Dorks, F/M, Ficlet Collection, Forbidden Love, Idiots in Love, Like characters, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Secret Relationship, Short One Shot, Switched Roles, for some reason these are quite famous on wattpad but idk why, this is all for making fun of old me, umbridge is the queen of heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24404905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MavenMorozova/pseuds/MavenMorozova
Summary: A collection of Dramione one-shots I wrote years ago on Wattpad. some of them appear to be posted recently, and that's because I went back and published old drafts because the preteen audience was thirsty. The number of reads keeps growing for some reason.These aren't bad, they just are super short and maybe a tad cliche. read on if you miss that sorta thing.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 13





	1. Hermione's Secret

11:00 AM

Hermione took out her time turner. She sighed, thinking of her upcoming Muggle Studies class tomorrow. Then she thought of Draco, who was skipping potions just to be with her. Her heart sped up.

She turned the time turner back 2 hours. The world turned to a blur of color as she twisted back in time.

9:00 AM

Hermione slinked into a broom closet just as she, Harry and Ron shuffled past.

"Harry, he just wants you to lose the match! Don't let him get to you! He _wants_ you to go looking for Black, don't you see?" Hermione heard her own voice drifting through the corridor. She winced once she realized it was Draco she'd been talking about.

In reality, it was just another one of Draco's ploys for Harry not to suspect Hermione. One day, she knew, Harry and Draco might forgive each other... But certainly not now.

The sound passed. Hermione slowly opened the door if the broom closet. She winced again as the creaking sound reverberated across the corridor. She had to make it to the empty classroom they'd been seeing each other in before anyone could see her.

Hermione scurried down the hall and reached the classroom. It was the same one Harry had found the Mirror of Erised in two years ago. She peeked inside. Draco was sitting at a desk, his face mournful.

"What's wrong, Malfoy?" She asked, caressing his head. He swiveled around and smiled.

"Nothing, I was just waiting for you." He kissed her lips softly, placing his hand on her neck. Hermione shivered.

She wondered what Ron and Harry would say if they could see her now.


	2. The Room of Hidden Things

Harry's eyes lit up before Hermione and Ron.

"... the night he asked for a job," he said, still leaving Hermione confused.

"He hid the diadem in the Room of Requirement," Harry breathed. The three of them rushed to the Room of Requirement. "Look for an old stone bust with a moldy wig and tiara," Harry told them.

Hermione lit her wand and made her way through the towering aisles of books, furniture, and clothes. She nearly toppled a stack of muggle magazines as she brushed past and almost tripped over a scuttling mouse.

Suddenly, she heard shouting.

"Not so fast, Potter!" shouted a voice she knew very well. Her heart sank. It was Draco.

"Harry!" she cried, almost screaming Draco's name instead. "I'm coming!"

She ran through the aisles of junk, and her jean jacket caught on something. She pivoted. Crabbe was clutching her jacket like a lifeline. He pointed his wand at her and yanked her toward him.

"Bye-bye, mudblood," he whispered in her ear. _"Avada--"_

A pale hand pushed him away. "Malfoy," Hermione murmured as he pressed his lips to hers and buried his hand in her bushy hair. "Granger," he said. She pricked her ears as she heard footsteps.

Harry and Ron scrambled around the corner. Draco instantly pulled away but kept a firm grip on her hair, pretending to hold her neck exposed. "I might kill you," he said, "just to see what your little friends would do." He sneered at her, but there was worry in his eyes.

The room suddenly turned very hot. Crabbe laughed heartlessly, his wand arm swinging wildly. A fiery monster came hurtling towards all of them. _Fiendfyre_ _,_ Hermione thought.

"Crabbe!" Draco shrieked. You'll kill us, too!" He ducked as a burning chair came crashing down.

Hermione grabbed his hand and pulled him up a pile of tables, couches, and other misshapen objects.

" _Accio brooms_!" Harry yelled above the din of the crackling flames. Three brooms hurtled across the room, sending Goyle flying. Harry, Ron, and Hermione jumped upon them and Hermione realized they were going to leave the Slytherins behind.

"Harry, what about Malfoy and the others?" she yelled as they soared towards the door. Cursing, Harry turned around and grabbed Goyle from where he was standing on one of the piles, trying to stay out of reach of the cursed fire. Hermione snatched Draco, but Crabbe was nowhere to be seen. "If we die for them, I'm going to kill you, Harry!" Ron screamed.

Hermione felt Draco's arms around her waist and she grinned in spite of herself. He leaned in towards her ear and whispered, "I'm better at flying, you know."

"Oh, shut up, you asshole," Hermione laughed, letting him kiss her shoulders and take control of the broom. She leaned into his chest just as Harry swooped down into the piles of junk, Goyle with his face petrified. "The exit's that way, you moron!" Goyle cried, pointing to the door. Harry emerged with the diadem clutched to his chest.

The fiendfyre was speeding along behind them. They managed to escape the Room of Requirement before the cursed fire could kill any of them. But they all knew that Crabbe was gone.

"C-Crabbe," Draco said, more in shock than sadness. Hermione knew that he would have no allegiance to someone who had tried to kill her.


	3. Draco in Wonderland

Draco was just pushing through the bushes when he heard voices.

"Look out now, Five, you just splashed paint all over my new robes!" A boy's voice whined.

"I couldn't help it," replied a different voice, this one lower-pitched. "Seven bumped my elbow."

"Now, now," interrupted a girl's voice, peppered with sensibility. "Shall we blame each other? I think not."

Draco moved closer and peeked over the hedge. Three gardeners were arguing with each other, and they all wore the customary black robes. Each of their robes, however, had a specific number of little hearts. The girl had seven hearts, the redhead boy had two, and the boy with glasses and the odd cut on his forehead had five. They were all painting a white rose bush pink. It was very odd, indeed.

"You'd better not talk!" Five argued incredulously. "I overheard the Queen say only yesterday that you deserved to be beheaded!"

"Ooh, why?" asked Two.

"That's _none_ of your business! I am--"

"Yes, it _is_ his business," said Five. "and I'll tell him too." He turned to the redhead. "She was caught giving house elves clothes! I know that _we_ don't think that's bad, but you know the Queen. She would be furious! She _is_ furious!"

"Oh, Seven. I thought you were over spew?"

" _S.P.E.W._ , Two! Not _spew_!" Her face turned very red and Draco felt his own pale cheeks pinken slightly. Man, she was pretty!

Seven continued, "And _no_ , I'm _not_ over it, Two. It's a very important cause, I don't care what the Queen--" She stopped suddenly when she saw Draco, and, if possible, turned even redder.

The three of them bowed very low.

"Uhh--" Draco said, too distracted by Seven to speak too well. When he had recovered, he said, "Why are you painting those roses pink?"

The three gardeners glanced at each other nervously, and finally, Seven spoke.

"Well, the Queen ordered us to put in a _pink_ rose bush; she loves pink, you see, but we put a white one in my mistake. Now we have to paint them." She winced slightly. "You won't tell the queen, will you? She'll have all our heads cut off, you know.."

Draco shook his head. "Of course I w--"

"The Queen! The Queen!" Two shouted anxiously, cutting Draco off.

At his words, the three of them sank to the ground in low kowtows. Seven pulled Draco down with her. "You musn't anger the Queen!" she whispered hurriedly. "Be polite, say 'Your Majesty,' and stay silent unless she asks!"

"Ahh, who is this?" Draco heard the Queen implore the attendant next to her. He wore a little "J" on his moldy, moth-eaten coat, and his face exhibited a sneer. He shrugged at the Queen with an afraid grin, and she scolded, "Idiot! Get up, child!"

Draco stood, wiping his hands on his robes. The Queen had a very squashed face that reminded him of a toad and a stout posture. She wore all pink except for a small patch of white on the hem of her dress, which was embroidered with little red "Q"s. Draco fought the urge to vomit as she gave him a sickly sweet smile.

"What's your name, child?"

"My name is Malfoy, Your Majesty. Draco Malfoy."

"Hmpf!" said she. "And who," she pointed at Two, Five and Seven, "are _these_?"

"How am I supposed to know?" Draco responded before he could stop himself.

The Queen turned to him, a look of pure rage on her face. " _What_ did you say? Off with his head! Off with his head!"

Another stout man, though a little taller than the Queen, came beside her. "Consider, my dear, he's only a child. And, must I also say, son of one of the most influential families to the monarchy!" Draco realized that the little man was the King, and bowed. "I'm afraid I don't know what you mean, sir," he said.

"Your father happens to be one of my chief advisors," the King replied.

"Enough of that!" the Queen shouted. "Get up!" she ordered the gardeners. They did, bowing to all the members of the procession.

"Oh, stop that!" the Queen spat. "You'll make me dizzy." She paced around the white rose bush, which was dripping with pink paint.

"Oh, please, Your Majesty," began Seven.

"We were just trying to--" continued Five.

"Well, you see," Two explained.

"Ahh... I know." A look of glee spread across her toad-like face. "You put in the _wrong_ rose bushes. Off with their heads! Off with their heads!" She threw a stubby finger covered in rings towards the executioner. "Off with their heads at once!"

Draco threw his arms around Seven, who was running from the shining axe with the other two. "I won't let you be beheaded!"


	4. Potions Class

Hermione stood in line with Harry and Ron and the other 6th years. She was excited for a Potions class without Snape as the teacher. "What's the teacher's name again?" she asked.

"Dunno," Ron replied. "Wasn't planning on taking this class..."

"Slughorn," said Harry absentmindedly, fiddling with the hem of his robes. "I met him. Dumbledore took me with him to persuade him to teach here. He didn't want to at first."

"Mhm," Hermione said, her eyes fixed on the door. She knew Draco was taking this class...

"Enter!" boomed a loud voice. The door swung open and a large man wearing an emerald green waistcoat waddled out. The buttons of his coat seemed very under strain. They looked as if they could pop off at any moment.

"Well, come in, won't you?" he beckoned, pointing towards the doorway as they all stood dumbfounded. How very different from Snape he was!

They walked into the class. Hermione warily sat at a table with Ron, Harry, and Ernie Macmillan. She glanced around. It seemed that only eleven 6th years had made it to N.E.W.T. level: four Ravenclaws, Ernie, a Hufflepuff, she, Ron, and Harry, and three Slytherins. Hermione noticed that Draco was missing. She frowned as she took out her copy of _Advanced Potion Making_. She didn't notice as Ernie babbled on about their previous class and shield charms.

"Scales out, everyone, and potion kits, and don't forget your copies of _Advanced Potion Making_!" Slughorn instructed. "Harry, m'boy?" he asked as Harry raised his hand.

"I don't have a copy," Harry said. "Neither does Ron. We didn't think we'd gotten to N.E.W.T. level..."

"Ah, yes, McGonagall did mention... Not to worry! You can use the cupboard ingredients and the scales here. They're a little old, but they'll do--and we have a small stock of used potions books...until you get yours from Flourish and Blotts, you know..."

Harry and Ron went up to the front of the class and grabbed materials.

Hermione looked up when she heard a creak of the dungeon door. It was Draco. He had a frustrated frown on his face. Then he spotted her and let a weak smile escape from his lips for a fraction of a second before he turned away and sat with the other Slytherins.

"Now," Slughorn said, taking a deep breath. "Please do try not to be late, Mr.--" He glanced at Draco.

"Malfoy," Draco supplied.

"Ah, yes, Malfoy. Now, then!" He turned to face the class. 

Draco frowned when Slughorn didn't show a reaction to his name. Hermione suppressed a smile, never surprised by his ego.

"As you can see, I've prepared a few potions that you should be able to make after completing your N.E.W.T.s, just to be prepared. You ought to know what they are." Slughorn's eyes scanned the room. "Can anyone tell me what this is here?" He carefully uncapped the nearest potion and the smell of new parchment, freshly-mowed grass, and Draco's cologne filled the air. She knew immediately what the potion was--

"Yes, Miss--"

"Granger, sir." Hermione saw Draco's head twist around as he heard her voice. She blushed. "This is Amortentia. It's the most powerful love potion in the world!"

"Yes, indeed. I assume you know how to recognize it?"

"Yes, sir, the mother-of-pearl sheen, and the steam spirals, and the smell. It smells different to each person depending on what attracts them."

"And would you mind sharing what you smell?"

She hesitated. "Well, er, I smell the freshly-mowed grass and new parchment and--" She bit her lip, as the confession was about to tumble from her mouth. She felt her face burn hot and sat again. A smile played on Draco's mouth.

Slughorn grinned. "Alright, then, could you tell me this potion's name?" He pointed to a potion that looked like mud bubbling in its cauldron, leaking a putrid smell. "That's Polyjuice Potion, sir. I made it once fo--" She stopped again as Harry elbowed her hard in the ribs. What was _wrong_ with her today? Perhaps it was Draco's presence.

Slughorn chuckled. "Nothing wrong with a little bragging, once in a while. But I will advise you-- _all_ of you--that this potion has serious consequences if taken illegally." He stared at Hermione. She gulped.

\---

"Now, I want you all to brew me an acceptable draft of the Draught of Living Death," said Slughorn, after they had gotten through all the potions at the front of the class. "Get to work!"

Hermione raised her hand. "May I use the restroom, professor?"

"Yes, Miss Granger."

Hermione walked out of the class and down the hall, passing the girl's bathroom. No, that was just a ploy. She felt the back of her spine tingle. She'd never skipped class before. Draco had, though. He, too, had said he needed to use the restroom. They were meeting in the library.

"Granger," Draco said, once she had reached the aisle nearest the restricted section. He grabbed her waist and fitted his lips to hers. She sighed. It had been too long. Her long fingers deftly unbuttoned his shirt and she swept her hands over his taut abdomen. Draco laughed.

"Careful, Granger, someone might see us..."

She scowled, but with a light heart, and ran her hands through his pale hair. "You should grow this out," she murmured.

"Anything for you," he replied. They sat together in silence, wrapped in each other, dreading the moment when they'd have to let go.


	5. Switched

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this one-shot, Hermione and Draco have switched places--home, family, house, etc.

Draco was nervous. He was not sure what was going on, to be honest. One day, he was excelling in his local mathematics-focused school, and the next being told he was a wizard. What a joke.

He shifted his bags in his arms. They were filled with lots of odd things, from spellbooks to robes to his own _magic wand_. Draco was so excited to try it out--but he wasn't sure if it would work. He was just a beginner after all.

Draco set down his packages and lifted the wand. _10 3/4 inches, vine wood, dragon heartstring_ is what Mr. Olivander had said. Draco was surprised he still remembered the exact details. He knew that dragon heartstring was a powerful wand core and that vine wood paired well with it, but still...no knowledge was too much knowledge. He flipped open one of his spellbooks and was drawn to the first spell written there.

Alohomora _unlocks. It can be used on a variety of locks, including doors, combination locks used by muggles, and safes. However, some locks are protected by the Anti-Unlocking Charm which nullifies_ Alohomora _._

Draco was intrigued. Could such a spell possibly work? His eyes scanned the page, finding another interesting spell. _Reparo_ , the repairing spell. He pulled out a piece of parchment from one of the bags and ripped it in half.

" _Reparo_ ," said Draco, flicking his wand at the paper. The brown parchment slid together and was fixed in a snap. No trace of a tear could be seen. "Wow," he breathed, shoving the paper back into the bag. He couldn't wait for school.

***

A hundred miles away, Hermione passed a hand over her brown bushy hair. She wished it would just stay down! She opened her bathroom cabinet and pulled out a bottle of Sleazy's Hair Potion. It was time for a makeover. Five minutes later, Hermione looked much different. Smirking at her reflection, she grabbed her new wand and went to meet her parents downstairs.

"Hermione, dear," simpered her mother, "why don't you go sit in the parlor? I'll have tea brought to you. Your father and I need to speak to you." She turned to the small house elf hanging around her ankle. "Dobby, tea! Quickly, or I'll have to boil your toes for supper!" She shoved the elf towards the kitchen. Dobby squealed in pain as he stumbled out of sight.

Hermione sat on a pouf in the grand parlor, her toes warming through her socks and slick, shiny ankle boots from the roaring fireplace. Her parents sat across from her, backs straight against tall chairs. "What is it, mother?" she asked coldly.

Her mother put on a doting smile, leaning forward to speak conspiratorially to her daughter. "We're excited for you to go to Hogwarts, darling--"

"Although she would have been better off at Durmstrang," her father muttered to himself, though they could all hear him. Hermione raised an eyebrow and her mother put a hand on his shoulder. "Lucius..." she whispered, "we have already discussed this." Turning back to Hermione, she said, "You'll do well at Hogwarts, if you're in Slytherin, that is."

"I don't want you hanging out with the wrong sort," her father added. Hermione knew what he meant. _Mudbloods_ , the scum of the Wizarding World. She wouldn't fraternize with them, of course. But she couldn't deny her curiosity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah so those are the one shots! stay safe and healthy everyone and uh...yeah? Wattpad was a time.


End file.
